Cracks in Time
by xXGoldie12Xx
Summary: "I gave you my heart." Rose muttered. "And I gave you mine." the Doctor replied, stepping forward and taking her hand. Rose let out a harsh laugh, looking down at her feet. "Yeah, maybe you did." She said, looking back up. "But you have two. Who has the other?" A crack in time causes the 10th and 11th Doctor's companions to switch places.
1. Bye, Bye Pond

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own anything.**

* * *

"Now, that's impressive." Rory Williams said, stepping out the Tardis and into the bright sun.

Miles around, white sand layered the ground. Rory could hear seagulls squake and the gentle lap of the water against the shoreline. Rock formations springed out of the sand and turquoise waters, creating a dramatic landscape.

"Amy, get out here!" He exclaimed.

Amy's head popped out of the Tardis, and she looked around. "Finally! A beach that doesn't smell like someone threw up!" She said, breathing in the nice ocean breeze.

The Doctor's head popped out beside her's. "This place is hideous." He said, scrunching his nose.

"What are you talking about? This is the best place you've taken us to!" Rory exclaimed.

The Doctor took a step out of the Tardis. "It's beautiful, but where's the fun in that?" He said. "You just sit... and stare. Trust me, I've been here before, and it will get boring, Rory."

"That's fine by me, Doctor." Rory said.

The Doctor turned to face him. "Just when I thought you were finally beginning to understand, Rory..." He said, shaking his head sadly. He looked up again. "Well!" He said, clapping his hands, skipping over to the Tardis, and pulling Amy out of its doorway and into the arms of Rory. "You two enjoy your date!"

Amy couldn't help but laugh. "Bye Doctor." She said, standing up properly.

He smiled at her fondly. "Bye, bye, Pond." He said, patting her head. He snapped his fingers and stepped into the Tardis. "Later Rory!"

With that said, he closed the Tardis door. Seconds later, the Tardis vanished. Amy smiled at Rory, grabbed his hand, and began running toward the water.

The sound of the Tardis returning stopped Amy from running into the pretty waves. She turned around. "Doctor?" She said.

Rory looked at her, a confused expression on his face. He began to walk back up the shore toward the Tardis. Amy trailed behind him. Eyebrows lifted, Amy and Rory opened the Tardis door.

* * *

After hours of sitting in the Tardis, alone and bored, the Doctor returned to the beach where he dropped Amy and Rory off. Happily, he threw open the Tardis doors. "MY FRIEN-"

He stopped short.

The beach was empty.

His friends were gone.

* * *

**A/N - I know it's short right now, but it will get longer as I go along. :)**


	2. Like An Old Companion

**A/n: This chapter is a bit longer. Just to let you all know, this story takes place after "The Idiots Lantern" for the Tenth Doctor, and it takes place after "Vampires in Venice" for the Eleventh Doctor. The Tenth Doctor has not met Martha yet, or Donna, and Rory and Amy aren't married yet. :) Enjoy and please comment. Sorry for grammar mistakes.**

* * *

"Oh, it's _beautiful_!" Rose Tyler exclaimed to the Doctor, as she stepped out of the Tardis. The wind blew her short hair back and she smiled at the scenery. She hadn't been to many beaches in her life, and the ones she had been to were always dirty. But this beach was another story. The rock formations created a wonderland for Rose. And the water was so clear that Rose was mystified. The Doctor stepped out beside her.

"It's alright." He said, shrugging.

Rose scoffed and looked over at him. He smiled cheekily at her. "Just joking." he said.

"You better be." She replied, bumping her shoulder into his.

He simply laughed and grabbed her hand before pulling her with him toward the majestic water. Just as the Doctor was about to run into the water, she pulled her hand out of his. He turned back toward her. "Aren't you coming in?" He asked, his hair wild from the wind.

"I'm not wearing proper clothes." Rose said, gesturing to her jeans and sweater.

"Well, that never stopped me." The Doctor said, his smile never fading as he shrugged off his converse, before diving into the water.

Rose laughed, watching him as his head popped out of the water. "C'MON!" He exclaimed.

Smiling, Rose pointed back to the Tardis. "I'm going to go change." She said.

"Hurry!" He replied, diving back down into the water, chasing a school of fish.

Rose laughed and ran toward the Tardis. Rushing inside, it seemed to greet her with like a lost companion. She stopped short. It looked different. Weirder. _Bigger._

Curiosity getting the best of her, she began walking down a random hall before picking a random door and pushing it open. "He's got a swimming pool?" She murmured out loud. She took a step into the room and raised her eyebrows. "He's got a swimming pool, in the library?" She muttered, before bursting into laughter.

"AMY! RORY! WHERE ARE YOU?" an unfamiliar voice called out.

Rose looked around, eyes wide. Someone had gotten into the Tardis! Quickly, she found the most threatening thing she could find, which happened to be a fishing net, and began her way back up the hall. A strange man was running around the Tardis. Hesitantly, Rose called out, "Who are you?"

He stopped running and looked at her. His expression turned from panic to a pure blank stare. "How are yo- what are you doin-" He stopped and rubbed his eyes.

"Tell me who you are." Rose said.

He simply stared at her.

"I'm warning you!" Rose said, "I've got a net and I'm not afraid to use it."

His lips twitched, before he broke out into a smile. "A net?" He asked.

"A net! A big one." She said. "Now I demand you tell me who you are right now!"

The stranger straightened his bow-tie. "I'm the Doctor." he said.

Rose scoffed. "I know the Doctor. You're most definitely not the Doctor." She muttered.

"Rose-"

"How do you know my name?" Rose exclaimed, threatening him with the fish net.

He put his hands in the air as a surrender motion. "Calm down and think. You knew me when I wore a leather jacket and when I wore a suit. I changed my face. I regenerated. I'm my eleventh regeneration." he said in a calm voice.

Rose swallowed. "How am I supposed to believe you?" She asked. "You could be lying to me."

"Because I know you." The man said. "Rose Tyler, daughter of Jackie and Pete Tyler. Ex-boyfriend, Mickey Smith-"

"What do you mean ex?" Rose exclaimed.

The man's eyes widened. "Whoops." he said. "Not that far yet, eh?"

Rose was beginning to panic. She held up the net and began to make her way toward the Tardis doors. Facing the man who called himself the Doctor, she opened the door before sprinting out. He wasn't far behind her.

"DOCTOR!" She exclaimed.

There was no reply, just the sound of footsteps of the stranger in the bow-tie behind her. "Ros-"

"DOCTOR! DOCTOR, WHERE ARE YOU?" She said, before taking out in a sprint. She ran up and down the beach, ran into the water, and swam as far as she could, but she couldn't find him. He was gone.

When she returned to the Tardis, the man in the bow-tie was standing there with a towel. He offered it to her, and she took it after a moment of hesitation. He sat down on the sand and patted the spot next to him.

Swallowing down her emotions, she sat down beside him. "So, where's the Doctor, my Doctor, I mean." She asked.

He looked at her. "I don't know yet." he said.

"But you'd have to know. It would be your past!" Rose exclaimed, fury leaking out. All she wanted was the Doctor. Her Doctor.

"No. It doesn't have to be. We're rewriting the course of history. Changing the laws of time." He said.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked sharply.

The Doctor, if that was who he was, swallowed. "I believe, that right now, on this very day, I've crossed my own time-stream, and by doing that, I've changed it." He said, looking down.

"How did I end up here with you?" Rose asked, her voice calmer.

"Well, there are cracks... cracks in time. Some lead to parallel worlds while others lead into complete nothingness. When the cracks open, if you are pulled in, you could be put anywhere, any time frame, any place." He said.

Rose concentrated on his face. "You really are the Doctor." She said.

He nodded, looking up and meeting her eyes. "I am." he said.

She swallowed and shifted her gaze to the water. "If you're the Doctor, where am I?" she asked. "Who were those people you were looking for? Jamie... Kari..."

"Amy." He said, cutting her off. "Amy and Rory. They're my friends." he said.

"I was your friend. Where am I?" She asked.

He swallowed. "I can't tell you... but you're safe, with a man you love." He said.

Rose nodded. She took that moment to study him. He was slim, just like her Doctor. His hair was a floppy mop which could stand a bit of ruffling. He wore a nice button down shirt, tucked into black pants that stopped an inch short of his ankle. His shoes were laced-up, black boots, and Rose decided they complimented him nicely. Over his shirt, he wore red braces and a tweed jacket.

Then, she noticed his bow tie.

"A bow tie?" She asked, and couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face.

He looked over at her and smiled a bit. Straightening it, he said, "I like bow ties, bow ties are cool."


	3. The Stars Are Vanishing

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. To be honest, I had a hard time writing this chapter. It always felt a tad bit OOC and sloppy, but you've waited patiently, so I'm posting it anyway. I hope you like it. NO FALMES. I CRY WHEN I GET FLAMES.**

* * *

A tall, slim man with spiky hair and square spectacles was running at full speed. Up and down an old, acient beach he went, determination on his face. No one was on the beach, of course, but fact never really mattered to him. Well, it did, but not now. And all because somewhere on that beach, someone had to be there, or else the tall, slim man might go mad.

Well, madder than he already was.

He yelled out a name, again, and again, and agian, but no one responded. Angrily, he stopped and kicked the sand, sending it flying upward into the air. He then made his way back into his blue box, where he sat at the consule, considering where his lost friend may have gone to.

It was dark, having that the slim man, whose name was actually the Doctor, turned everything off. So when the TARDIS doors opened and shut, the Doctor could only assume it was his lost companion.

"Finally!" The Tenth Doctor exclaimed, flipping on the controls on. "I've waiting on you forever, Ros-" He turned around and stopped short. Two people, one boy and one girl, stood before him, eyes wide. He pointed a single finger at them, and shook his head. "You're not Rose." He said.

"You're not the Doctor." The boy said, staring at the him with confusion. The Doctor stared at his face. _What a large nose_, he thought.

"Yes, I am." The Doctor responded, squinting his eyes. He yanked off his glasses and looked at them.

"No, you're not. I know the Doctor." The boy said, he took a step foward, but the girl laid a hand on his arm.

"Rory, look." She murmured, pointing to the TARDIS interior. Her eyes were big, staring at it in shock.

"Look at wh- ohhhh." The boy, apparently named Rory, said. He swallowed and blinked rapidly. "This... this is wierd. This is _really_ wierd."

The girl nodded, and looked back at the Doctor, whose eyes were concentrated on her own. As she walked toward him, his eyes studied her every move. She was wearing a mini-skirt, and a t-shirt with a jacket. But it wasn't her short skirt that captured the Doctor's attention, like it did many others. It was her strinking red hair.

_She's ginger,_ he thought, growing envious, _I never get to be ginger._

"So you say you're the Doctor?" She questioned, standing close to him and studying his face. She looked at him as if accusing him of something. She stood too close for comfort, but the Doctor stood his ground.

"Yes, and you?" He asked, eyeing her wearily. She smiled and looked back at the boy with the big nose.

"I think he's from before. He hasn't met us yet, or maybe he just can't remember. Wouldn't that suck?" She said to Rory, before poking the Doctor's stomach. "Oh! He's thin!" She exclaimed, her eyes lighting up.

The Doctor backed away, glaring at her. "Stop it!" He whined, covering his tummy and cowering away. The girl laughed and he assumed the situation was probably funny. He knew he would be laughing if he wasn't so confused...

She smirked. "Oh, this is brilliant!" She said, turning back to Rory. "Can't wait to talk to the Doctor about this!"

The Doctor scrunched his eyebrows together. "I am the Doctor!" He exclaimed, standing up again and twirling around in a circle.

"I know!" The girl exclaimed, smiling brightly, clapping her hands.

The Doctor scoffed. "Just who the hell are you?" he asked.

Amy's eyes widened. "Oh! Sorry!" She said, straightening up and holding her hands up in the air in a surrender motion. The Doctor gave her a look and she put them down, but ever so-slowly. She pointed to Rory. "That's my boyfriend, Ror-"

"I know who he is, who are you." The Doctor said, cutting her off. She looked shocked for a moment, before recoverring.

"I'm Amy, but you call me Amelia when your worried. Well, you will." She said, smiling and sticking her hand out.

Before the Doctor could so much as raise his hand to shake hers, the TARDIS jolted, and the three were thrown to the ground. "Ow!"

Not really sure who said what, and not really caring, the Doctor jumped up and began to mantain the flight of the TARDIS. He glanced over at Amy and Rory, whilst still moving around and controling the TARDIS. "Did you happen to see a blond out there? She's real nice, smiles a lot, about this tall," he said, stopping to hold his hand up in the air to demonstrate her height. He kicked a lever with his foot, and tilted his head to the side, a small smile crossing his features. "_Adorable as hell_."

Amy and Rory glanced at one another. "How do you expect us to know. You're the one who lost her." Amy said, grabbing hold of Rory's arm as the TARDIS jolted again.

"I didn't lo-" The Doctor began before he stopped. He held up a finger and his eyes widened. He pointed at them. "You're from the future, aren't you?" He asked.

The two strangers looked at each other. "Look, now that I think about it, we really can't answer that." Amy said.

"You just did." The Doctor said, nodding his head. He grabbed hold of Rory's shoulder. "You're both here with me, and Rose is missing so the only explanation is..."

His eyes widened and he quickly flew into motion, moving around the Tardis like the mad man he was. "I can't believe this!" He said, flipping this switch and pressing that button. He looked at the moniter and banged his fist on the console.

Amy and Rory looked at one another and back to the Doctor. "Can't believe what?" Amy asked, taking a step toward him.

He looked over at her. "I've crossed my own time-stream which caused a paradox of sorts. a crack in time! A crack that swallowed you in and spit Rose Tyler out into two different time streams." He said, talking miles per minute.

Amy's hand wondered toward Rory's and she grabbed hold. "Can't you just meet up with our Doctor?" She wondered out loud, grabbing hold of a chair to keep her feet steady.

The Doctor shook his head. "I have no idea where your Doctor could be. He could be in any place, at any time, and I'll never know." he said. He was pulling at his hair and his clothes and his mind was racing with the worst thoughts he'd ever had.

"How will we get back?" Rory exclaimed, shoving himself in front of Amy and staring down the Doctor.

The TARDIS jolted again, and Amy fell down onto the TARDIS's floor. The Doctor pushed past Rory and knelt beside her, grabbing her arm and pulling her up gently, his demeanor changing. He looked over at Rory, eyes sad. "You don't." He said, before the TARDIS exploded.

* * *

Across the universe, a blue police box landed in the middle of a street in the small town of Leadworth. It was night time and the stars shined brightly over head. A messy head of hair popped out. "POND!" it exclaimed, before stepping out of the box.

Rose Tyler stepped out beside him. "Honestly, Doctor, why do you have to shout?" She said, covering her ears.

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders before he began walking quickly toward a small house. "Where are we going?" Rose asked, struggling to keep up with him.

"Amelia's."

"Who's Amelia?" Rose exclaimed.

"She's my friend." The Doctor said.

Rose stopped in the middle of the road, crossing her arms over her chest. Unaware, the Doctor kept walking. Finally noticing that his old companion was not with him, he turned around. "Well, come on!" He exclaimed.

"Not till you tell me what's going on." Rose said.

The Doctor made his way back to her. "We are going to Amelia's house, my friend that I was searching for earlier, to see if she's been returned home." The Doctor said, before turing around and walking toward the house.

"Is her name Amelia or Amy?" Rose asked, following close behind.

The Doctor looked back at her. "Amy, well no, Amelia, no, both." He said, before he began pulling on his hair like the question was frusturating him as much as it was frusturating her. "She's Amy. Call her Amy. That's what she tells everyone to call her." He said.

"Then why do you call her Amelia?"

"Well, because I'm worried."

"Why are you worried about her?" Rose asked, as the Doctor began sonicing the front door. He opened it and ran inside.

"Because she could be anywhere, any place in time, any where in the universe." The Doctor said, as he began looking around the house.

"What about that Rory guy?" Rose asked, watching as the Doctor's head dissappeared behind the couch.

"No need to worry about Rory." he replied, his head popping back up. "Where ever Amy is, he's bound to follow."

The Doctor got up, hair flying like a mad man whilst running up the stairs. Only seconds later, he came running back down the stairs. "She's not here though, so neither is Big Nose." He said.

"Who's Big No-" Rose began, growing more irritated by the second, before she was cut off by a banging noise. Rose and the Doctor looked at one another, before they ran toward the front door.

Swinging it open, they stepped out and looked up...

...to a blank sky. The stars had just... vanished.


	4. Dreams

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. This chapter was a bit hard to write, so it's short. I hope you like it. I think it's okay. NO FLAMES!****!**

* * *

Did you know that dreams are the things that scare humans the most?

The Doctor had always had trouble with dreams, which was part of the reason he never slept most of the time. Well, that and he figured that sleeping was a waste of time. Why sleep when you can see the universe?

But he'd fallen asleep today. And in his dreams, he danced with a red-headed queen. They were on the planet Oragnas and about ten apes were dancing around them. He trampled on her foot and she called him a name. Smiling at her fondly, he tapped her nose. "Oh, Amy Pond, you're my favorite!" He exclaimed.

Then he realized he wasn't dreaming. This was a memory.

He had been asleep, or rather knocked out. When his eyes opened, he had found himself tied down to a metal examining table. The room was quite dark and he could barely see, only making out the outline of the walls and a high ceiling. His mind was still in a fuzzy state, the memory of trampling over Amy Pond's feet still fresh in his mind.

Where was Amy?

Where was Rose?!

"Rose!" He exclaimed, yanking himself up only to be yanked back down by his bonds. "Rose, where are you?!"

He got no response.

The last thing he remembered was running outside, Rose following only two feet behind him. It had almost felt like old times. The two of them, ready to investigate. Then, there was complete darkness followed by his present predicament. He bowed his head and shut his eyes. "Think Doctor, think." He muttered to himself. "Am I talking to myself? Of course, I'm talking to myself. I'm cool like that. What happened last? What actually happened? Where is Rose? Ginger. Shut-up, Doctor. That's enough about gingers. I wish I could be ginger. I miss Donna. Wait!"

The Doctor looked up. His memory was returning. He remembered someone grabbing him. Forcing him down and yanking Amy's sweater from his clutches. He yelled something about being careful with it, because it was cashmere. That probably wasn't the best thing to yell at someone when they're kidnapping you.

"Doctor?" A voice called out, interrupting the Doctor's thoughts. He could hear a smirk in the stranger's voice. "Hello again."

* * *

"Are you alright?"

Rory's eyes popped open. He was lying down, face flat on the floor. He groaned, pushing himself up. His muscles ached like he'd been in some sort of explosion.

Had he been in an explosion?

"Mate, you okay?"

Rory at the owner of the voice. A young, skinny girl, around his age, stared back at him. Her short blond hair fell round her face as she stared down at him, a small smirk on her face.

"Er, I'm great." He said, pushing himself to his feet. He awkwardly examined his surroundings while the girl looked at him with wonder. He was in the TARDIS still. No, wait, he was in _his _TARDIS. A small smile found its way across his face.

He looked at the blond, "Where's the Doctor?" He asked, eyes shining with happiness. Things were looking good. No, not good. Things were looking great!

All humor vanished from the girl's face. She looked down at her feet. "He's gone." She muttered. "Are you Rory?"

Rory nodded slowly, his head buzzing. Maybe things weren't turning out so great after all. "Who are you?"

"I'm Rose." The blond woman said. "Rose Tyler."

Rory swallowed. He'd heard that name before. The Doctor had mentioned her once or twice. He looked at her carefully. She was really pretty. He could understand why the Doctor would like her. But as pretty as she was, it didn't matter. His main priority was finding his girlfriend and the Doctor. "Do you know where Amy is then? She's my girlfriend. Tall,and, er, ginger." Rory said, awkwardly describing her.

Rose shook her head. "No, but the Doctor was trying to find her before he disappeared." She said. She pushed back her hair behind her ear. "Look, Rory, I know we just met, and we don't know one another very well but if you know the Doctor, you can help me. I have no clue where he is but I know we need to find him. He's somewhere out there, I know he is, and he's waiting for us. Can you help me?"

Rory examined her for a moment. "Of course."

* * *

"Who are you? Where am I?" The Doctor asked.

It was a fair question, but the Doctor got no answer. Only a laugh.

"You don't know me?" The voice asked, as a man emerged from the shadows. The first thing the Doctor noticed was that the man looked like a shorter version of him. He wore a tweed coat and a bow tie, fashioned just like the Doctor's. He was balding slightly, but it seemed that his appearance didn't affect his confidence.

"No, I don't." The Doctor replied, looking the man up and down.

He smirked. "I'm the Dream Lord." He said, glaring at the Doctor, who looked at him as if he was a bomb. "I'm neither a friend nor foe."

"Then what are you?" The Doctor asked.

The Dream Lord began pacing back and forth. "It really doesn't matter what I am." He said. "The point is, I know everything about you Doctor. I know your worst fears. I have seen your dreams."

The Doctor could only stare. Was there even such thing as a Dream Lord? Or was he, perhaps, dreaming?In all his years, he couldn't recall ever coming across one.

The man stopped pacing and stood right in front of the Doctor. He snapped his fingers and the Doctors bonds. "I've seen your dreams, and now." He said, turning his back to the Doctor. "I'm giving them back to you."

"What do you mean?" The Doctor called out, rubbing his wrists.

The Dream Lord smirked. "Well, there may have been an explosion in the TARDIS." He said as he walked away and vanished into thin air.

The Doctor could only wonder what he meant. Now alone, he examined his surroundings. He looked like he was in a museum. It looked quite old, the walls sprouting cracks and chipped away paint.

But there was more than that. It was older than a couple of cracks and chipped paint. The walls looked like they might fall any second.

In fact, they did.


End file.
